Falling in Love? Not Likely
by Dez Wilde
Summary: Lily has been bugged by James Potter for six years, he claimed that it was just love at first sight, she thinks not. In seventh year however, Lily notices a change in James' demeanor, and she thinks she might be falling... L/J


He was an arrogant prick, she a humble genius. She had a flashing temper, he was cool and collected. He saw her and fell in love, one glance and she hated him. He was James Potter, she was Lily Evans.

* * *

September 1, 1971

Eleven year old Lily Evans steps onto platform nine and three quarters after a round of hugs and shed tears from her family, sans Petunia of course. She'd had to ask for help from a friendly witch on the matter of how to get onto the platform. The witch had a daughter her age named Alice Harris. The two chatted excitedly as both were starting their first year of Hogwarts, and soon became best friends.

* * *

They picked a compartment and sat down giggling furiously after being glared at by a boy a few years older than them who was being smothered in kisses by his mother. Neither of them noticed when another girl their age walked in and promptly sat down next to Alice waiting patiently for their laughter to subside before introducing herself as 'Marlene Mckinnon who has nowhere else to sit and is staying whether you like it or not!' and joined their growing group of friends.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling a boy with unruly jet black hair came in and asked if anyone had seen his heart because it had been stolen by an angel from the heavens. And naturally wherever one idiot went another was (unfortunately) extremely close behind. The dynamic duo waltzed in and sat down uninvited. "What are you doing?" Lily demanded as the boy with the messy hair sat down and started stroking her ponytail. "Why, I'm just admiring these beautiful red locks you have, love." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, cut it out you creep!" she said yanking her ponytail out of his hands. "Who are you two any ways?" "We," he said gesturing wildly to his friend and himself, "are James Potter and Sirius Black! The most amazingly talented pranksters the world has ever seen!" he then proceeded to hand them an index card with a crudely drawn picture of the two of them with their names and the words 'Prankster Extraordinaires' written to the right of the sketch.

After the strange pair left the trio sat in silence before bursting out laughing, clutching stitches in their sides from laughing so hard. Alice regained composure and said, "Well, that was... interesting." "I hate him" Lily deadpanned seriously. "Who? Potter, or Black?" Marlene asked, her attention now drawn to Lily. "Potter! There's just an air to him that throws me in the polar opposite of even remotely _liking_ him!" she replied hotly. "Hey! Don't start yelling at me, you're the one who brought it up!" Marlene replied defensively. Lily sighed in defeat and settled down to read her transfiguration textbook.

* * *

The rest of the trip passed rather uneventfully (thank goodness). After a while a voice echoed throughout the train announcing that they would be arriving at the school in ten minutes reminding the students that they needed to be in their robes before departing the train and that their luggage was to be left on the train as it would be taken to the school separately. The three exited onto the platform and heard a loud booming voice yell, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They found the source of the voice to be a man at least three times the size of a normal human. The man led them to a vast lake the size unlike any lake Lily had ever seen in her life. They climbed into a boat and the man shouted, "FORWARD!" and the boats glided across the glassy surface towards the cliffside.

Potter had managed to annoy her all throughout the sorting (she was in Gryffindor) and the feast. This was going to be a looong seven years...

* * *

**Ok so this is one of the first fanfictions I have ever written, I wrote it in like 2010, I just typed it and it turned out really short. However! It is just the prologue so...**


End file.
